Paulo Makenberg
Paulo Makenberg (パウロ·マケンバーグ Pauro Makenbāgu) is a Mage from the Flying Fish Guild and a former member of an unknown Dark Guild. Appearance Normally, Paulo wears a top hat and sunglasses, but when he takes them off, he has long, flowing golden locks and bright blue eyes. He wears a black trench coat and black boots. Later, he is seen with his hair tied back in a tight, but still very long ponytail. Noted by other guild members, he is very handsome when he takes off his glasses. Personality Paulo is an extremely quirky character, as he is almost constantly using strange terms. He he has a more goofy personality that the other guild members. While all of them are former dark mages who had a change of heart, keeping now a cool demeanour, Paulo seems to have an extremely eccentric personality, using several hand gestures to express his emotions, showing a dramatic side, as well as having a creepy look, with his tall and dark silhouette. He is much more serious in battle, however. He attempts to win at all costs and does not hold back if he is fighting to protect what's dear to him. One of the most strange things about him is his sadistic attitude; mostly related to his magic and the kind of attacks and abilities he possesses, he possesses a darker side, where he enjoys the suffering or others, but, most of the times, his dramatic demeanour contradicts himself, most of the times saying he "can't witness the perishing of a soul that he enjoyed playing with...". History It is unknown which was, but Paulo was once a member of a rather strong Dark Guild. He had an after-light and understood that he was wrong, abandoning that life to pursue cleansing his soul, as he stated. Magic and Abilities Magic Blood Magic '(血の魔法 ''Chi no Mahō): Blood Magic is a magic that currently was only seen used by Paulo. The user can generate excessive amounts of blood and manipulate, animate, solidify and otherwise control it, whether the blood is their own, from their surroundings (blood-bank, hospital, battlefield) or from/in someone else. He can shape, control and manipulate blood at will, using it as beams and blasts or focused bullets/edges, binding/stopping people or objects. Paulo stated that, because of his big stature, he was born with more blood than the normal human, whence the use of such magic. He can also absorb others' blood, most of the times rendering them unable to fight. Because of this, he can stay in battle for much longer and the more injured he is, it can be said that he can access his powers more easily. This also shows that it is nearly impossible to defeat Paulo by blood loss. *'''Dracula Nightmare (ドラキュラの悪夢 Dorakyura no Akumu): Paulo's magic allows him to reproduce his own blood and release it through his hands and manipulate it for attacks. Charden often shapes the blood into gothic symbols, such as skulls and reaper-like creatures. Though it can cut through nearly any surface, it can also be destroyed or dispersed easily. *'Vampire Rain '(ヴァンパイアレイン Vanpaiarein): Paulo generates a rain of blood that consumes the enemy's magic power. *'Sangue Materno '(母体血) サング·マテルノ Sangu Materuno): A spell that steals the blood of any mother whose child has died and makes a copy of the deceased son with blood. He used this spell to cause severe depression and mental illness in order to disable his enemy. *'Grim Reaper' (死神 Shinigami): Paulo's most powerful technique, as stated by him. He creates a giant figure of the Grim Reaper in exchange for about three liters of blood. The Grim Reaper is capable of killing the enemy rather easily, by consuming their soul. As stated by Paulo, it is a painful death the victim suffers. *'Crucifixion of the Holy Entity '(神聖実体の磔 Shinsei Jittai no Haritsuke): While not his most powerful, it is his most painful one. Paulo raises the enemy's blood in the shape of Christ's cross, making the blood bind the enemy and trapping him in the cross. Paulo then creates several stakes of blood, that he repeatedly stabs the enemy with. Abilities